


The Secret Ingredient - Patton’s Week. (Day 2: Moceit)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #Day 2, #Deceit, #Patton's week, #notsafeforsanders, #sanderssides/sm/ut/month, Cussing, Deceit, Dry Humping, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, No cookies were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Patton loves cookies. Patton loves cookie dough even more. Dimitri helps Patton turn his love into a full blown kink. Happily assisting the moral side to masturbate, safely, into the cookie dough.





	The Secret Ingredient - Patton’s Week. (Day 2: Moceit)

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit's name is Dimitri.

It was a criminal to look that good! Twisting and turning, bending over right in front of him. Patton swallowed hard. Taking in the full show. So soft and sweet. Patton loved to watch but the need to taste was starting to become overwhelming.

He knows he shouldn’t. Been warned that it’s wrong for him. Oh, only if the temptation wasn’t so bad for his moral standing. A scoff fell from Patton’s lips as he felt the electricity flow from his racing heart to his hands.

Reaching out Patton turned the mixer off. The soft cookie dough batter glimmering in the fluorescent kitchen lighting. The ingredients mixed together so smooth with his pro chef mixer. Logan had ordered Roman to make one when Patton started getting carpal tunnel in his left wrist. Who knew beating the batter could take so much out of a fella?

Looking over his shoulder quickly, Patton sneaked a finger tip along the long curve of the plastic mixer paddle. A pleasant noise escaped Patton as he closed his eyes. The flavor of brown sugar and vanilla exploding on his tongue. Only if he could mix the chocolate chips in at the same time without destroy the perfect taunt tips of the little chips. A true moan escaped Patton as his finger slipped back into the bowl.

“Do you treat all of your lover’s so poorly?” Dimitri’s voice slithered into Patton’s private moment. “Sticky fingers stealing it’s very essence as you devour them bareback and raw? Shameful!”

“You keep those dirty words out of my kitchen or I will…” Patton’s Dad Voice™ was strong as Dimitri undid his cape and took his hat off. Rustling the bright yellow ripples that were dyed into his honey brown hair.

“You’ll what? Dirty my mouth with dish soap? Leave me untouched with that spoon?” Dimitri smirked.

Taking in a shocked breath, Patton’s face went red as his mind’s eye filled with an imaginary Dee spread across his lap, his ass covered in pretty red marks.

“It’s a spatula, not a spoon.” Patton stated, hoping the stark truth would throw the snake off. It didn’t. Wringing the shaft of the spatula between his hands, Patton turned back to his forgotten dough. “Plus, Fibs are fables with a sour ending, Dee.”

“It would be a sour ending of Logan found out you’re eating raw cookie dough again.”

Biting his bottom lip, Patton knew he was in real trouble now. Dee being here was risky, but him holding this secret was bad. Running the rubber spatula around the bowl, Patton couldn’t help but recall the stern talking to that Logan had given him. Logan lecturing him as he clutched his tummy sick as a dog. Patton had to sign a contract ‘to only ingest food substances that met the FDA guidelines’. Patton knew raw eggs were not on that list and so were a strict no-no from the logical side..

“So I’ll keep your dirty little secret if you let me help you fold in the chocolate chips?” Dimitri whipped off his gloves, scales on the back of his hands gleaming.

Watching as as Dimitri began washing his hands Patton tried to see the silver lining. Maybe Dee was really here to help him just to make cookies. Like a bonding moment possibly? As he donned a kitchen apron reading “They see me Rollin’. They hatin’” slogan with a rolling pin made some of the moral side’s worry fade. Patton smiled brightly as he turned back to grab the chocolate chips.

With a tight pressure Dimitri was suddenly behind him. Patton shivered at the chilled temperature that the snake side had. Dimitri’s right hand on the mixing bowl and left hand on the bag of chocolate chips trapping Patton between his arms. The position stressed Patton’s pelvis against the counter keeping his body between a rocky marble counter and a.. ohhh!

Dimitri couldn’t hide it! How turned on Patton made him. How the big innocent smile had been the last straw. He had been hard ever since the heart had bent down low, almost down on his knees, to get the special bowl. That might have or not have been shoved to the back of the cabinets by yours truly days ago.

“W-we have to add 1 cup in now. F-fold them in and.. Ummm… and then a-add in the other cup.” Patton stuttered as he tried to focus. But Dee was making it so difficult as his hands had to touch Patton’s or touch his sides in that special way.

“Why do you do it?” Dimitri whispered into Patton’s ear. Guiding, assisting, getting the moral side used to his small touches. At least to start with.

“What are you talking about, Kiddo?”

“The raw cookie dough. You can’t even wait for it to bake. Why do you want it inside you so bad? Or is it you want to be inside It?” Dimitri made a small gasp with the last sentence. Faking the sudden comprehension of Patton’s behavior.

The moral side squeezed his eyes shut and nodded as Dee spoke his truth.

“You know since we have been working with it. Now the cookie dough is sooo warm and soo soft. Bet it would be so slippery. Bet as it got hot it would start sticking to your skin, holding you in, taking everyth…” Dimitri’s silver tongue hit a roadblock.

“Then you can’t eat them.” Patton said with dread in his voice.

“That’s why they make these.” Dimitri let the foil wrapper wiggle between his fingers.

The printed words made Patton keen as he dropped the spatula to take a closer look. A chocolate flavored condom. Spying the FDA logo stamped on the back, Patton willingly let himself be pulled into this plan.

“You want it so bad, didn’t you? Better get that open before the others come down and see what you’re doing. They’d be so jealous.” Dimitri’s voice laced with concern and passion. His scales highlighting his smile as it transformed into a pout. 

“But the bottom…” Patton mumbled. His fingers tensely playing with the foil wrapping.

“What was that, my heart?”

“But the bottom of the bowl is still cold.” Patton admitted with a shiver. Pressing back again Dimitri’s body that was feeling warmer and warmer by the minute.

“How do you know that?” Dimitri grins like the Grinch as he turns the moral side to face him. “My naughty Daddy you’ve done this before haven’t you?”

Patton’s cock jumps in his slacks. The new look on Dee’s face scares him as much as it excites him. With a snap of Dimitri’s fingers, Patton is now holding a clear pastry bag in his free hand. The dark side guiding Patton how to hold the bag open while palming the condom.

“You poor thing you never could lie could you? Good thing I’m here. Let’s be creative shall we?” Dimitri said as he briskly fills the plastic sheath until it’s almost full.

Setting the empty bowl onto the counter Dimitri mentally gathers his last step. Convincing the heart to go through with his kink, Dimitri moans he re-centers in front of the moral side.

“Can you help me put it on? Want to feel your hands on me, please?” Patton asked as he is unashamedly stroking his cock. Only pausing to pick up the cookie dough tube again with his free hand.

“Of course! It’s the least I can do for you. I can see you have your hands full there. Wouldn’t want to drop that, now would we?” Dimitri’s charm is endless even though he is reeling. His Dream Daddy standing before him with his fly open, underwear pulled down just enough to see absolutely everything.

Carefully opening the wrapper, figuring the correct rolling direction Dimitri strokes Patton experimentally. Adding more pressure here and twisting his wrist there. The soft moans were delicious but even the deceitful side needed more than the small verbalization. Pausing at the base of Patton’s cock made him open his eyes.

“Tell me you want this, my heart. Do you want this with your whole being?”

“Yes! Please, Dee need it so. Always dreamed about this. Give it to me pretty please!” Patton consented. Whimpering from the tight sensation but sighing as soon as Dimitri had the condom all the way on.

“Here we go. Bring that beauty down here.” Dimitri hummed happily as he made sure he left enough space at the tip.

“I’m shaking. Never thought I could ever….” Patton’s words failed as his cock pressed against the soft dough. Enveloping his shaft as the most welcoming lover would

“How good does it feel having the sweet so close to your flesh? So naughty. Can you feel the extra pressure of the chocolate chips, my sweetness?” Dimitri coo’ed. Lifting the edge of Patton’s shirt to keep it clean, but so he could feel Patton’s abs flex as the other fucked himself into the sleeve. “Going to melt them with how hot your skin is.”

Seeing the oil from the butter shine on condom made Patton shutter. Thrusting his hips forward faster as he felt Dee’s nails curl gently into his flesh. The pressure around his cock was amazing but add in the pressure Dimitri was applying to his leg. The impression of the other’s cock driving into his thigh. His Dee needing pleasure too, all from Patton. All because of Patton. If the blush on the human side of Dimitri’s face was anything to go by he needed help too.

“K-keep doing that. Want to feel you against me.” Patton moaned. Hands squeezing tighter around the thin plastic casing. Squeezing too hard accidentally. Slipping in his grip and the warmer dough threatening to drip out. Dimitri’s skilled hand shot forward. Saving the cookie filled chef-light that Patton’s was using for all he was worth.

“I’m right here. Not going anywhere. Not until you get your sweet release.”

“Not that your….your m-manhood. Goodness gracious, feels so delicious against my body. Keep grinding against me.”

“Mhmm. You mean my cock? Does it make you want to cream your cookies when I use you like you’re using that innocent confectionery?” Dimitri turned Patton so he was almost behind him. Pressing his bulge against Patton’s ass. Dry humping the moral side through his own clothes. All the while the friction of the condom mixing with Patton’s body heat was filling the whole kitchen with that wonderful baked cookie smell. Patton’s moans deepen as he focuses on thrusting deeper into the batter. Dimitri reveling in how fucking perfect this was all going.

“Yes, my heart. Enjoy every inch of that sweet tightness. Put all your love into it. Going to be able to taste your love in those cookies. Want to eat you up every single night. Then when I am feeling dangerous, I’m going to eat you for a second time.” Dimitri hissed as he got close to his edge, but needing Patton to come first. Twisting his wrist made Patton’s body tighten.

The thick sultry words and the pulling-twisting tightness around his cock made Patton grip the counter top as he started coming so deep inside his sticky love. Whimpering as the tube and condom are carefully slipped off. Still panting as Dee placed kisses to his neck with the most devilish suggestion.

“What do you say we bake these and let the others taste your love, my heart?”


End file.
